


《观音山》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《观音山》

吴亦凡打开门，“你怎么又来了？”他问，偏过半边身子让王琳凯进来。

 

“我爸又他妈喝多了，要抽我，我赶紧跑过来了。”少年蹬掉鞋子赤着脚跑进屋，他又瘦又小，肩胛骨在后背顶出来两片矮山，极其熟稔地盘腿坐到沙发上。

 

“那你晚上睡哪儿？”吴亦凡皱起眉，“我这儿没地方给你睡。”

 

王琳凯咧开嘴笑，像个充满童真的小男孩儿，然而说出来的话和身份大相径庭，“睡你床上呗，又不是没睡过，你装什么装啊。”

 

破碎的灯光从窗帘缝隙间钻进来，隔壁夫妻的对骂声穿透薄薄的墙壁，像根刺痛神经的针，吴亦凡偏过头去看王琳凯，看到他神色如常地喝掉一口水，毫无悬念地再也狠不下心赶走他。他能想象那些画面，由少年身上时不时出现的青紫瘀伤，由他不断抽高的躯干和始终咯手的骨骼，让他摸上去都要忍不住疑惑世界为什么如此冷酷。

 

你爸今天又去赌了？  
嗯。  
你知道吗……你这样不行，你得……  
我什么？你要管我了？

 

吴亦凡张开嘴，两瓣嘴唇像在沙漠里被晒裂皮了一样干涩，他突然什么也说不出来，王琳凯的手蜷成弧形搭在他膝盖上，指骨坚硬而倔强，像在无声地吞咽那些忍不住要做的抗争，藏在身体里，藏在心里，让谁也看不出来，而看不出来就不会被打。

 

他们沉默地坐在沙发上，电视屏幕上播放着专门欺骗老年人的烂广告，然而音量调到最大也没能挡住隔壁女人混在哭泣的尖叫和谩骂，它们一丝不挂地漏进房间，与每个王琳凯跑来的晚上听到的声音别无二致。

 

“我去洗澡，”王琳凯说，他眨眨眼，“还有热水吗？”

“有，”吴亦凡回答，喉咙仿佛被那热水烫过似的疼，“有的是。”

 

 

他注视着王琳凯走进浴室，踢上门，他从茶几上摸过烟来点火，火苗晃了晃微弱地燃烧起来，打火机盖子啪嗒一声清脆地被扣上，恍惚间觉得大拇指上的倒刺无限生长，坚韧到足以让他捅破那堵墙，刺穿那个男人油腻胸膛，挖出他黑透了的心脏。

 

 

浴室里头的哗啦哗啦声被拉长、放缓，盘旋在他的耳蜗边，吵的像被用力捶打的鼓，王琳凯在门板的另一端叫他，“哥，哥！你进来一下儿！热水好像坏了！”

 

吴亦凡掐灭烟，站起来往浴室走，鞋底踏在地板上沉闷地钝响，他像在步入已知的幻境，于是推开门的刹那他格外平静，白汽从头到脚将他笼罩、缠绕，王琳凯更被裹的密不透风，他站在蓬蓬头低下，赤裸地、热切地注视吴亦凡，瞳孔很黑，手臂很白。

 

热水没坏，他们两个都再清楚不过。

 

接着少年向前走，吴亦凡一言不发地任由他拽住他的手，湿漉漉地把他拖向角落，王琳凯抱住他，贴紧他，亲吻他，半挂在他身上，毫无愧意地把他浑身上下都弄湿。

 

“哥……”王琳凯凑近他的耳朵，“我好爱你…… ”

 

吴亦凡抿住唇，王琳凯胡乱磨蹭他的脸颊，像个溺水的醉鬼被海草缠住时卖力地上浮，他的手垫在男孩腋下，把男孩抱起来，“要回卧室吗？”他问。

 

“不要…… ”王琳凯说，手伸下去解他的皮带，踹他的裤子，吴亦凡把水开的更大，水流拍击砖缝，像一道冲刷下来的瀑布，把所有的不堪和肮脏都掩盖住。

 

手指探进去的时候吴亦凡发现王琳凯自己弄过了，男孩的穴口就像他的身体一样湿淋淋，他那么瘦弱，腰似乎一握就要折断，只有真正捏上去才知道他有多舒展有多灵活，像生长在西伯利亚冰雪高原，挣扎着、艰难地在狭窄的空间里存活下来，脏的洗不干净，也干净的仿佛永远不会变脏。

 

他抱住王琳凯，让他靠在墙上，少年颤抖着将双腿缠上他的腰，他对吴亦凡几乎逆来顺受，即使触碰到冰凉的瓷砖也乖乖摆好姿势。吴亦凡低下头去舔舐他的锁骨，在王琳凯发出第一声呻吟时进入他，仿佛在蚕食夏日傍晚尖尖的月亮，少年仰起头喘息，无力地倚在墙壁上，大腿根部在撞击中前后擦过吴亦凡的腰，那里的皮肤于是更红，更敏感。插入的速度很快，吴亦凡分不清自己是在搂住他还是摁住他，总之都让王琳凯再也逃不开。

 

“啊……哥……别……”王琳凯嘴里发出模糊不清、连不成句子的呼唤和哀求，他被顶到最深，然后终于哭着叫出声来，“哥……哥……求求你……求求你……操啊…… ”  
“别哭了……乖……别哭了…… ”

 

吴亦凡舔掉他的眼泪，他在王琳凯的哭声中、在滚烫的水里、在性器撞击穴口的啪啪声中把王琳凯带上极乐顶峰，像在贪婪地索求堕落前的最后一点纯净，然后射精，于是再失去了回到原点的机会。

 

 

眼泪和热水一起流向黑漆漆的孔洞，王琳凯的头埋在吴亦凡肩膀上，让他在短短的几分钟里走进时空裂缝，重新看见那个混乱荒唐的夜晚，那个瑟瑟发抖的少年。

吴亦凡在那个午夜见到他，王琳凯蹲在他家门口，只穿了条短裤，他冻的打哆嗦，几乎是连滚带爬地进了吴亦凡家，像拼命抓住一颗稻草一样。

“哥哥……”他抬起眼睛来注视他，“求你了，我能在你这儿睡吗？”

吴亦凡没说行也没说不行，“你住隔壁？你来这儿你爸知道吗？”他只是问，“全楼的人都听说过你们家的事儿，我不想自找麻烦。”

 

王琳凯咬着嘴唇，他看了吴亦凡一会儿，接着忽然笑起来，“我没爸，你当我爸吧。”

 

后来他抱着吴亦凡扔过来的毯子在沙发上窝成一团，几个小时后溜进吴亦凡的房间，他爬上男人的床，钻进被子里，用自己好不容易暖和下来的身体靠近男人，“我知道你醒了，”王琳凯说，他把头埋在吴亦凡颈间，轻声呢喃道，“操我吧…… ”

 

少年的手臂和小腿温热，小腹平坦，吴亦凡狠狠地操弄他，王琳凯像蜜似的在他身下淌过，又攀附到上面来，坐在他身上，努力地把自己抬起来，再落下去，他看起来很疼，疼的脸色苍白，在月亮的光里模模糊糊，但是不闹也不叫痛，只咬着吴亦凡的耳朵断断续续地撩拨他，不顾一切地留住他，“daddy……你快……快操我…… ”他说，一面更深地把他吞吃进去。

“别这么叫我……”吴亦凡重重捅进去，“我可不想当你爸。”

 

 

浴室的水声最终停止，像烧断了的线，王琳凯抱着吴亦凡的脖子被他扔上床，他裸着身子在被窝里滚动，然后安分下来躺在吴亦凡旁边。

“王琳凯，”吴亦凡靠在床背上半屈着腿，他停顿了很久，接着缓慢道，“你这样下去不是个办法，要么，把他告了吧，我来负责，你出庭当证人，提供检查证明就行。”

王琳凯撑着手肘也坐起来，扬起嘴角笑，“我才不当什么证人，我觉着现在这样挺好的。”  
墙皮掉的斑斑驳驳，吴亦凡视线平直，盯着那里看过去，他几乎怀疑是自己听力出了问题，“什么？”

 

“我说了我不告，”王琳凯吸吸鼻子，“我现在这样很好，我不想再麻烦来麻烦去。”

吴亦凡转过头去，喉结上下滚动，像个忍耐的火球，然后火球炸裂开来，他直起身子揪住王琳凯的衣领，尾音止不住的颤抖，“那你他妈就甘愿被他虐待到死？你甘愿当废物？”

 

回答他的是两条环上肩膀的细瘦手臂，王琳凯小口小口吐着气，“哥哥，我就是这么废物，你第一天知道吗？行行好，快帮我把我爸杀了吧，我没胆子告他。”

 

少年的肋骨一根根贴住他胸腔，吴亦凡用他的话来回应他，“你忘了，你没爸。”

 

 

于是王琳凯僵在原处，过了几秒从他身上下去，拉过被子把自己盖的严严实实，吴亦凡也躺下，他觉得刚才的话对王琳凯来说太残忍了，可谁对谁不残忍呢，王琳凯和他同样残忍。

 

说是要睡觉，可其实谁也睡不着，性爱只能让人四肢疲倦，不能让人精神松弛。王琳凯向左边伸出一只胳膊，“哥，给我支烟。”

 

吴亦凡从床头柜上给他拿了一颗，他没拿打火机，王琳凯也不要求点火，叼在嘴巴里凝视天花板，过了一会儿忽然说，“我十一岁生日的时候，我爸把我腿打折了。”

 

窗外的灯光照射墙面，惨白混合着黑暗交错在少年忽高忽低的声音里，吴亦凡听到王琳凯吞咽唾液的声音，听到他艰难地开口把那些他本来永远不愿意回忆的痛苦说出来，“我妈要带我去医院，他不让，他喝多了，他把杯子砸过来的时候我真的以为我要死了，可我一点也不害怕，我也不伤心，我特别想让他打死我，这样他就会偿命。但他没有，我妈挡在我前面，眼角被划出了一道口子，医生说再偏一点，我妈就瞎了。”

 

 

他喘着气停顿，然后把烟递过来，吴亦凡给他点上火，看着零星火光升腾上去，到半空中熄灭，消失不见。王琳凯喉头抑制不住地哽咽，“我九岁上小学三年级，他清醒着送我到校门口，还把我抱起来亲我脸，他跟我说小凯，爸爸爱你。我进了校门就扒着铁栅栏想出去，我不想让他走，只有那时候他才是我爸。晚上就不是了，晚上他是怪兽，是恶魔。后来我开始害怕回家，我白天在学校里上课，关于我爸我只有两件事可做。”

 

“……什么？”

“想他和恨他。”王琳凯说。

 

 

吴亦凡揽住他，用力收紧手臂，“睡吧，”他说，“睡一觉就好了。”

然后他们在灯与影里沉默地闭上眼睛，即使彼此都清楚不会好，什么也不会好。

 

 

第二天早上吴亦凡醒的时候另外半边床已经空了，他穿好衣服推开门去看，地面上残留着一小片暗红，他知道是女人又受伤了。

 

他想起昨晚的王琳凯，想起以前那些晚上一身伤还嬉皮笑脸的少年，想到他像根火柴一样，那么弱小而脆弱，然而其实比谁都要坚韧而挺拔，他不喊疼，也不叫痛，他把自己缩的小小的，把铺天盖地的生机和能量都藏在血脉里。吴亦凡一直觉得自己无法给他公平，因为他的生活太过不公平，到今天才知道王琳凯从来不想从他身上索要公平，索要同情。

 

少年放弃了反抗，但绝不自怜。

 

 

End.


End file.
